


Warm Pocket

by Axel666



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 23:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel666/pseuds/Axel666
Summary: 毕业时白鸟泽排球部聚会后的天童觉*牛岛若利（后半段非常柴的捷达车）





	Warm Pocket

**Author's Note:**

> 天童父母有一点私设。  
尽力了但依旧有点OOC（摸着自己良心真的只有“一点”OOC个鬼啊！（捂脸。

三月的仙台依旧寒风刺骨。夕阳西下，收去原本就不带温度的余晖。天色逐渐暗淡，大风更是刮着细雪，宣告着这是一个冰冷得毫无感情的夜晚。但“月之兰”内却是火热一片。角落包间的桌上已是一片狼藉，三三两两聚在一起聊天的学生都是白鸟泽排球部的部员。  
距白鸟泽学园高中部的毕业典礼落幕已过四个多小时，但很显然还有人沉浸在即将离别的悲壮中。  
五色工已经哭成泪人，濑见和山形在一旁不停地安慰。  
“别哭了，濑见就在福岛读大学，以后见面的机会很多的。”  
“对呀，小工你要变得更强，一定要成为独当一面的王牌。”  
“嗯！”五色虽然上气不接下气，听到前辈的期待还是给出了明确的答复。  
“升上三年级后，你们就是队伍的骨干了，白鸟泽排球部的未来就靠你们了。”濑见对坐在一边的二年级感慨道。  
川西等人干脆地回答以示接下重任。只有白布安静地盯着杯子里的茶叶，时间久到濑见以为又被无视并且在暴走的边缘疯狂徘徊，还好被大平安抚下来。  
白布轻轻吸了口气，小声却坚定地答道：“是。”  
大平和添川相顾一笑。  
白布望向坐在右手边的牛岛若利。牛岛学长沉默得反常。虽然他平时也不是话多的类型，身边还经常跟着一位行为奇特的话痨，更加衬得牛岛若利惜字如金。

添川望了望店门口：“天童今天不会来了吗……”

话音刚落，推拉门“唰”的一声被拉开，风裹着小雪把一位瑟瑟发抖的高个子红发推了进来。所有人，至少排球部包间的所有人都把目光投向了店门。

“哎呀，抱歉我来晚了~”  
在门口掸了掸雪，天童随意地在牛岛若利的右边坐下，把塑料袋推到桌子中央：“这是新上市的Dr.Pepper，作为迟到的赔礼。”  
大平把汽水一一分给部员：“太晚了，我们都快结束了。”顺便指了指几个吃得肚皮油光发亮的一年级。  
“狮音别这样嘛，我老妈要出国一段时间还是回去送她一程比较好。”  
“出国工作吗？”  
“嘛，算是吧，她在创作新的小说，需要出去取材什么的…她本人这么说的啦。”  
“好酷啊！”  
“是吗，不过话说小工哭得也太惨了吧！怎么眼睛红得像兔子一样！”  
随后又开始了白鸟泽的日常拌嘴节目。

新品Dr.pepper实在一言难尽，说不上厌恶，但确实很奇怪，出于复杂的体验，牛岛不住皱了下眉头。  
“果然很奇怪吗，若利？”天童觉不会错过牛岛若利如此明显的面部感情表达。  
“嗯。”饮料奇特的味道让他联想起两个月前春高地区预选赛决赛败落时的滋味。  
奇特但并不讨厌，甚至想迫不及待地再尝一口。  
“我很喜欢，这个饮料。”牛岛补充评价了一下。  
？？？天童原本就老大的眼睛睁得更大了：“诶若利主动表达喜好什么的真稀奇。”  
白布刚从与五色的争吵（其实是单方虐待）中抽出身来：“牛岛前辈是稳重的人，当然会三思再表达。”  
“诶~~~白布对若利很了解呢。”天童觉认为白布贤二郎这种“明明还没有自（天童）己和若利相处的时间长却处处表达（白布）自己更了解若利的行为太有趣了。不愧是可爱的后辈，就不和他一般见识啦。

高中最后的聚会就在和谐的日常争吵中接近尾声，人群在不舍的氛围中逐渐散去，最后白布拎着哭到晕厥的五色向牛岛和天童道别后离开了。  
刚从热乎的店里出来，加上被热血方刚的年轻人层层包围，并不觉得外面的寒冷。人群散去，只剩下牛岛和天童，两人都不禁打了个哆嗦。  
即使是在黑夜中，抬头也能看见厚厚的像棉被一样的乌云覆盖着这块地区。逐渐变大的雪花似乎在喃喃细语。  
“若利我们也赶快回去吧。”  
“是啊。”牛岛从包里摸出一把伞：“雪下大了。”  
“若利好贴心。”

很尴尬的是，两位高个挤在一把普通尺寸的伞下还是太勉强了。若两人肩并肩，另一侧的肩上几乎全是雪花。  
“若利这样不行的。”说罢天童绕到牛岛身后，从背后环住牛岛，双手插到牛岛外衣的口袋，一边长吁出气：“若利的口袋里好——温暖呀！”  
“天童这样不好走路哦。”  
“没事没事，慢慢走吧。我家也不远了。”  
“但我家还很远，而且附近也没有电车，这种天气也是没法打到出租的吧。”  
“所·以·说啊，若利……要不要来我家？”天童忽然凑近，呼出的热气飘到牛岛若利的后颈上。牛岛略微吃了一惊，但未能成功地将这份情绪波动传达到脸上，或许是天气太冷了脸部神经反映迟钝，也或许是他已经习惯了天童出人意料的行为。  
“没有事先和伯父伯母提起，不太好吧。”  
“若利你真的有在聚会上吗？我妈刚登机出国啦，老爸常年外派东京工作，很少回来的，现在家里只有我一人哦。”  
看着越下越大的雪，加上似乎没有拒绝的理由，牛岛无可奈何地答应了。

牛岛若利举着伞，感受到像块牛皮糖贴在自己背后的天童传来的热度，虽然这样走路很变扭，慢吞吞的，牛岛若利不否认自己还有点享受这种感觉。  
有牛岛打伞和他宽阔的肩挡风，还有背部的温暖，天童舒服到嘴痒，开始有一句没一句地说闲话。  
“小工这么爱哭白鸟泽的未来还真让人担心啊……”  
“他的实力不会让白鸟泽丢脸的。”  
“若利对小工的评价很高嘛，嘛，希望贤二郎能和小工更好地相处吧。”  
“嗯。”  
“若利后天就要去国家队训练吧？好可惜，还想一起去看电影来着。新上映的电影里泷泽英龙华真的很漂亮啊。啊，我以后神奈川上学，和若利很近呢，若利感到寂寞了可以随时给我打电话哦。”  
“嗯。”  
“若利今天话好少啊，是离别的伤感吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“我会很想很想若利的。”  
“嗯。”  
“若利，我喜欢你哦。”  
“……”  
天童半阖眼皮看着牛岛，从背后无法看到牛岛的表情，但他停下了脚步。  
若利真的在听我说话呢。天童觉第一个反应。  
“天童，继续打排球吧。”  
那对棕绿色的眸子里透出了极其稀有的感情，那是只有对牛岛若利及其了解的人才能发觉的落寞。  
倏忽间四周光线消失，随后嘴唇上传来温热潮湿的触感。  
是天童。天童吻了他。  
牛岛若利一时没有反应过来。天童一向古灵精怪的行事风格已经让人习以为常。而牛岛若利并未发觉自己潜意识里并不抗拒天童。  
一阵冷风刮过，把伞吹飞了，也分开了正在接吻的两人。  
“若利，那是把美好记忆封存起来的最佳方法。”  
我还是喜欢着排球。但如果我继续打排球，而你我已不是队友，锻治老头也不再是教练……就让乐园存在于那段时间的白鸟泽的体育馆里吧。  
“从这个坡上去不到500米就到家了，走吧。”  
牛岛拾起埋进雪里的伞拾起收好，和天童并肩上坡。

两人在玄关处抖了抖身上的雪，就上二楼钻进天童的房间。用天童的话说，客厅的被炉不太好用，还是上楼开空调吧。  
牛岛好奇地打量着天童的房间。  
牛岛若利的家教很严格，此外学生时代课后也沉迷于排球训练，从来没有去过同龄人的家中。  
天童的房间与自己的风格差别很大，或者说几乎是完全相反的风格。靠门的一侧，从推理小说到拉美诗歌集，从漫画周刊到文艺复兴艺术作品鉴赏的书籍并没有分门别类地累在书架上；靠窗的书桌上，书籍、笔记本还有吃到一半的零食随意散落着。墙上贴着各色电影明星、运动明星的海报。其中有一位排球明星也是牛岛所中意的，而这张海报贴在床头的正中央。  
牛岛的内心涌起一点酸涩的感觉。他隐约能够理解“把美好的记忆封存起来的最佳方法”的含义，但还是不由自主地轻问出声：“为什么不继续打排球呢？”

天童无语地把热茶放在矮几上，突然转身抓起牛岛的衣领吻了上去。  
比起刚才在寒风中仓促的吻，这个吻又暖又绵长。牛岛若利并没有拒绝，或许他的思维还停留在“天童应该继续打排球”那个频道，就像当初他执意认为“及川应该来白鸟泽”一样。  
直到双方大脑开始缺氧了，天童才放开牛岛。  
“若利，你不会反感吧？”  
牛岛若利没有说话。天童知道，牛岛若利想要拒绝，会直截了当地说出口的。  
天童又吻上牛岛。吻落嘴角上，一路向下，在喉结处舔了舔，轻轻咬了上去。  
“若利，可以吗？”天童轻声问道。  
那是牛岛从来没有见过的表情。一向自由不羁的眼中透着恳求甚至些许危险的味道。  
如果是天童的话，有何不可？平日里牛岛对天童就毫无保留。这不仅仅因为牛岛若利是个耿直的人，他听天童胡侃，对天童的提问几乎是知无不答，是出于超越同学、队友、朋友的一种信任。  
我很喜欢天童。这是牛岛大脑CPU满负荷运行得到的结果。  
“嗯。”牛岛依旧直接简明概要地表达了内心的想法。

两人已经毫不在意是如何扭倒在床上，吻到气喘吁吁。在逐渐升温的房间两个年轻人之间的荷尔蒙迅速飙升。  
天童撸着牛岛头发被推得很短、手感刺刺的后脑勺，并一路向下，隔着衬衫带着探索意味地抚摸着牛岛覆盖着紧实肌肉的后背。牛岛被摸得心里痒痒，也抚上天童瘦削的脖颈，轻轻啃咬着他的脸颊和下颌。

天童看牛岛啃得开心，不禁笑了起来。若利真的太可爱了。  
另一只不安分的手向牛岛的身下伸去，很流畅地拉开了熟悉的校服裤子，隔着内裤用自慰时的手法摩挲着。牛岛的那里十分可观，在刚刚的亲吻和抚摸中似乎已经有了抬头的趋势。  
“哦，若利这里已经这么有精神了嘛。”说罢天童俯下身子拉开牛岛的内裤，细长的手指覆在了半勃起的炽热上。  
打开不久的空调并没有让天童的手温暖到躯干的温度，他冰凉的手指让牛岛打了一个激灵。  
“天童，手太冷了。”牛岛应激抓住了天童的手。  
“啊抱歉！”天童随即把双手塞到自己的领口内开始临时快速取暖。

就这样，牛岛若利上衣敞开，仰躺在床支起上半身；天童觉跪坐在牛岛的小腿上，双手塞在衣领里，像是在声色场所被警察抓包的客人。  
两双眼睛相顾无言。  
牛岛若利平时古井无波的脸带上了一丝羞赧和尴尬。  
为了缓解尴尬的氛围和抑制逐渐升温的欲望，天童尝试问道：“若利没有这方面的经验吧？”  
如果川西或者大平在场，肯定会捂脸吐槽：这不会更加尴尬吗？？？啊啊啊啊不行了我尴尬得要晕厥了…；而白布会冲着天童小声但极具威胁地表示：牛岛前辈这么受欢迎怎么可能没有经验…等等。  
牛岛张了张口，欲言又止，如此反复之后，依旧没有什么波动地道：“偶尔会自己解决。”  
“诶，那个时候会想着谁吗？”  
“不，没有特定的人。”  
牛岛若利就是这么耿直，这种问题依旧能对答如流。不过他还是思考了一下，如果自慰的对象是天童的话……好像没什么不好。

把手从衣领里拿出来后，天童将中指和食指放进手里吮吸着，抽出时拉着一条银丝。  
牛岛不知道天童这是干什么一出，但这样的天童有种独特的魅力，大概这就是所谓的性感吧？  
“这是做什么呢？”  
“若利，男性之间做爱是这样的，我来教你吧。”  
趴在牛岛的两腿间，天童开始细致地撸起牛岛半勃起的阴茎，不一会儿牛岛就克制不住地喘息出来，马眼也渗出了体液。牛岛喘息的声音并不甜腻，但对天童而言却是致命的诱惑。  
天童眯起了眼睛。乘牛岛沉浸在难以自持的快感中时，把湿润的中指缓缓塞入了他的后穴中。穴内火热的温度和柔软让天童打了个颤，刹那间天童以为自己经历了一次小高潮。  
不行啊，必须做好扩张，不然若利会受伤的。天童说服自己，一边开始缓慢的探索，前面抚慰的手也没有停下。  
牛岛在快感中察觉到天童把手指塞进了他后面，带着羞耻和焦虑地撑起上半身：“天童，一定要这么做吗？”  
“若利你就等着吧~”说着加快了撸动的速度。  
牛岛仰起头倒在床上，不自主地用手臂遮住眼睛。天童他在搞什么鬼，不行了，啊哈，快到了……  
天童在后穴里逐渐加到三根手指，缓慢抽插起来，在按到某一区域时，感受到牛岛明显的颤抖。  
“哦，这里啊~”坏心一起，天童用力一按，原本就濒临绝顶的牛岛瞬时就射了出来。  
带着颤音地叫出声，那是他从来没有过的失态。牛岛出乎意料地并不是特别会生气的类型。只是他高大的身材，不苟言笑的表情，加上“白鸟泽的王牌”的绝对气场，让人望而生畏。如今的牛岛瘫软在床上，身体不住地轻微痉挛，平时严肃的表情被高潮后不住喘息的失神所替代，布满汗滴的结实且充满张力的躯体就是性感的具现化。  
天童仿佛被黑夜里不知哪里掷来的标枪击中，胸口咚地一声炸开了。  
“若利，我忍不住了。”  
他把扔床头的甘油淋在自己涨到发疼的性器上，随意撸了撸，就抵在牛岛的入口处。  
牛岛被后面异物入侵的不适感拉过神来，看着天童缓缓把性器送入自己体内，有种不真切的感觉。  
天童兴奋过度了，他用力抓着牛岛的膝窝折向胸口，用力之大指关节都已泛白，以便不停地从牛岛紧致的后穴挤入又抽出自己的性器。这是绝佳的体验，牛岛的入口处的压感让天童从神经末梢到脑干都处于战栗的状态。将敌队的扣球kill block 的快感远不及现在的十分之一。手掌触摸的肌肉此时也紧绷着，沁着一层薄汗。天童无数次目睹牛岛用这双健壮的腿跳起，用那对有力的臂膀将球击出，冲破了无数对手的拦网，但无论看过多少次，牛岛若利恍若天神般的滞空姿势都会让天童夸赞出声：太美了。那是力量与技术的结合，不容置疑的、绝对的美。  
上帝在创造人类的时候若是公平的，那肯定把牛岛若利隐藏内心想法的能力赋在他对排球的热爱上了。想到这里，天童嘴角不自觉地翘了起来。牛岛若利恍惚间看见了天童觉的笑容，他当然没有想到天童在独自审判着上帝的公正性，他从来没有在仅有的几次揣度中猜中天童的想法，牛岛若利只是觉得天童此时发自内心的笑让他由衷地喜悦。  
“天童…啊哈…”牛岛右手撑起半身，左手伸出去够天童的脑袋，天童没有犹豫地微微低下头，牛岛如愿地一把扣住了他的后脑勺。天童被汗水打湿的头发耷拉下来不少，与手指纠缠在一起。牛岛若利的脑子处于半罢工状态，天童头发耷拉的样子很少见，被阴影覆盖的面容有些陌生。牛岛若利索性放弃思考，续上在寒风里草率了结的吻。  
“若利……”天童被牛岛忽如其来的小小主动惊喜到，不自觉地加快了下身的动作。  
牛岛若利被天童冲撞得需要抓住床沿才能相对稳住，这对他而言也是非常新鲜的体验，从前不小心与他人相撞，自己从来是位移较少的一方，面前这位瘦得像竹竿的队友真当铆足了劲。  
牛岛的后穴逐渐适应了天童的进出，当冠状沟擦过某块区域时，仿佛有电流窜过牛岛的四肢百骸，让他不由地挺起颤抖的腰肢，再次袭来的陌生快感使牛岛的思维逐渐钝化，呼吸逐渐沉重，视线的焦距愈加远近不定。

牛岛若利的人生一直是一条笔直的大道。在父亲的引导下喜欢上排球，立志成为“将球传给他就能得分”的超级王牌，除了在排球上变强，他从未在其他方面做过多的停留。  
升入高中，牛岛遇到现今三年级的队友们。他们都是强悍、有点怪异但毫无疑问非常有趣的人，牛岛很快融入这个群体。其中最为有趣的，莫过于天童了。天童的排球很有趣，他仅仅是遵从自己的喜好，用最喜欢的guess block，打最随心所欲的排球。和天童的谈话很有趣，这是从外人角度来看牛岛最鲜为人知的秘密之一，即使话语权总是在天童手中，这毫不影响牛岛若利极富有耐心地听他讲各种电视节目、部团八卦，并感到有趣轻松。 就这样，在排球以外，牛岛若利对一个人产生了别样的兴趣。偶尔也会从天童天马行空的谈话和行动中揣测一下他的心里活动，最终都以失败告终。就是这样的天童，让他安心和愉快。 天童将牛岛的双腿架在自己的双肩上，开始了最后的冲刺。牛岛若利从未在自慰中感受过这种刺激，本能地伸手去抚摸自己的前端。在前后双重的快感折磨下，牛岛知道自己又快到了，就这么身不由己地被天童，这个他或许永远都捉摸不透但却会无条件信赖的同伴，带上云霄。他一只手抓紧了天童的上臂，低吼出声。牛岛第二次射精射在了自己和天童的腹部，还有零星少许溅到天童的下颌上。  
大口呼吸着空气，还没缓过神来，头顶就传来天童的吸气声：“我说若利，你的力气真的太大了。”尚未重启完毕，只得本能地看向天童目光的指向：天童的上臂被牛岛捏出了几道红痕。平时坦荡荡的牛岛此刻心底涌起鲜有的愧疚之情。  
“抱歉一不注意……”  
“若利这不需要道歉~”天童用食指刮去了下巴上的精液。“不过我还没到啊。”  
话音未落，天童又在已经混着各种液体湿滑且柔软甬道里缓慢加速。  
看着天童皱着眉头的隐忍表情，牛岛不自觉地抚上他的脸颊，“天童，以后继续打排球吧。”  
就像春夏交季时树叶的翠绿，没有初芽的脆弱，也没有盛夏的深沉，半透明的叶片仿佛涵养着整片阳光。那是再也无法回去的光阴。时间是最好的琥珀，把青春的一切都封存吧。  
“我会一直看着若利的，一直看着你打排球。”

【毁氛围结尾】  
结束后天童躺倒在床上，还在回味高潮后的余韵，伸手去够牛岛的肩，却没有摸到。他纳闷地回头，只见牛岛伸直了腿在做坐位体前屈的拉伸运动。  
“我说呀若利，做完后没有必要拉伸吧。”  
“感觉肌肉会酸疼，可能影响后天训练。天童也一样吧，还是拉伸一下比较好。”  
“唉……好吧。”


End file.
